


Половинка страха

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: Раскаяние, центральная клеткаРазмер: драббл, 642 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: MCU, АU





	Половинка страха

— Я очень сожалею, Стив. Мне нет прощения, я…

— Тони.

— …испоганил символ нации, можно сказать, растлил и испортил, и если бы я мог откатить назад…

Стив так врезал кулаком по щиту, ждавшему обновлений в конструкции на верстаке, что подпрыгнула вся мастерская, а Тони умолк, звонко клацнув зубами.

— И что бы ты сделал? — обманчиво тихо спросил Стив. — Не поцеловал бы меня так, что в глазах почернело? Не повёл бы в постель? Не давал бы спать всю ночь?

— По-моему, последнее ты как-то не так формулируешь, — пробормотал Тони, приходя в себя от внезапной атаки. — Больше фантазия, чем обвинение, а?

— Сбывшаяся фантазия, — припечатал Стив. — Я много чего ожидал от этого утра, Тони. Проснуться с тобой рядом — знаешь, так, неторопливо, когда никуда не нужно бежать. Сварить тебе кофе, приготовить завтрак в постель, или чтобы ты это сделал для нас обоих…

— Утренний минет, — несколько нервно облизнувшись, предложил Тони. — С завтраками у меня вечная беда, а кофе ДЖАРВИС варит лучше.

— Да я бы и смолы горячей выпил, не поморщась, — в сердцах ответил Стив. Щёки у него горели — не то от праведного гнева, не то от перспективы быть разбуженным настолько непристойным и восхитительным образом. — Но вот чего я точно не ожидал, так это проснуться одному. Как одна из твоих… как одна, в общем. Очередная.

Тони отвёл глаза, ещё раз оглядел стеклянную дверь, всю покрытую паутиной трещин. Стив просто врезал по ней, когда понял, что за гремящей музыкой его не слышат — или не хотят слышать, — и бронированная звукопоглощающая конструкция, способная выдержать атаку трицератопса, не выдержала напора рассерженного капитана.

— Прости, — пробормотал Тони, усилием воли отводя взгляд от трещин. Казалось, между ним и Стивом тоже повисло такое вот стекло: дунешь или скажешь неловкое слово — осколки рухнут вниз звенящим ледяным потоком, и всё кончится, навсегда. — Я… запаниковал. Да. Ты уснул, а я лежал и думал, думал… знаешь, как бывает, когда так устал, что не можешь уснуть, и в голову лезет всякое? Ну и вот. Думал, может, хоть щит тебе поправлю. Напоследок.

Стив шагнул вперёд, утихая на глазах. Сердитая складка между бровями разгладилась, смягчился неуступчивый рот, побледнели гневные пятна на скулах.

— Напоследок — это не о нас, — он снова бросил взгляд на собственный щит и Лапу-Растяпу, замершего с манипулятором наготове. — И, в общем, я могу себе представить, что тебе лезло в голову. Не понимаю только одного — почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Боялся, — просто ответил Старк. — Да и как бы это выглядело? Эй, Стив, я всю ночь валял тебя по постели, а теперь срочно поднимайся и утешай мою мнительную натуру? Бред.

— Кто ещё кого валял… — пробормотал Стив и осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть, положил руки Тони на плечи. — Не смей больше так уходить. Если тебя прижало новой идеей или я, предположим, окажусь не тем парнем, который тебе нужен…

Тони издал потрясённый смешок, лучше любых слов выразивший его мнение о такой перспективе.

— …это я смогу понять, хотя вряд ли смогу смириться, — Стив помолчал. — Я не об идеях, конечно. Всё это так быстро случилось, мы так мало друг друга знаем, и мы такие разные, Тони, просто страх берёт.

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Тони. — Вижу, постельная телепатия всё-таки работает. Я об этом и думал: что ты скоро проснёшься и решишь, что всё это было ошибкой. И ты слишком хороший парень, Стив Роджерс, чтобы просто об этом сказать, ты стал бы щадить мои чувства и…

Стив потянул его на себя, накрыл губами губы, и Тони вынужденно замолчал. Поцелуй был не только лучшим способом договориться и объясниться между собой — он делал гораздо больше. Усмирял тревоги, колким комком засевшие в душе, обещал большее, чем Тони когда бы то ни было смел хотеть, уверял в том, что то, что происходит — правда и ничего, кроме правды.

И что длиться это будет… ну, примерно всегда. Тони, по крайней мере, очень на это надеялся.

— Если поделить страх на двоих, каждому достанется по половинке, — тихо сказал Стив, оторвавшись от Тони. Тот схватил его за шею, потянул к себе, требуя продолжения. — И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не вздумай больше каяться. Не в этом.


End file.
